


Starstruck | Dream x Reader

by justaghostii



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Love Triangles, Slow Build, VidCon YouTube Convention, dreamwastaken - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaghostii/pseuds/justaghostii
Summary: Having been best friends with Sapnap and George for years, Y/N will soon begin to know Dream as they prepare for VidCon 2020.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &; Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 124





	Starstruck | Dream x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you enjoy my story! I write this on Wattpad as well @ httpabsolutetrash! Thanks for reading, this is my first time writing MCYT fanfiction :)

"Fuck!"

A shrill scream blasts through your headphones, making you jump in your seat. You soon smile, laughing uncontrollably and watching as your best friend, George's, Minecraft character plummets into the ground and dies. You let go of your computer's mouse, holding your ribs as bursts of laughter explode from your chest, and you hear your friends laughing with you. 

"George- Oh my god-" You speak through your giggles, trying to gain your composure as you reinsert your hand onto your mouse. "What the hell!" He yells, trying to sound angrier than he was through the laughter of his own. "George, how are you so bad at this game? You've been playing for years!" Sapnap comments, sounding almost astounded.

"Oh, shut up!" George says back, slamming a hand on his desk. Loud static rings through his mic, and you wince as it hits your ear drums. 

"Can you believe we finally got all that netherite we were after?" Badboyhalo asks, his voice a chirp as he starts a new conversation. 

Shaking your head, you smile widely and bound towards his character. "Bro, it only took us like 5 hours!" You say sarcastically, rolling your eyes. BBH runs away from your character, towards his house, hitting pieces of grass along the way. "Oh, be quiet, you muffinhead! Wasn't it worth it?" 

Smiling widely, you nod. "Yes, yes, it was!" You get inside the house with BBH and walk over to a large row of chests to put away the netherite when a dono pops up on your screen of $25. You don't bother muting yourself, letting all three of your friends hear as the robotic text-to-speech voice sounds through your headphones. 

"Hi Y/U/N! Are you and the Dream Team going to Vidcon 2020? Love your streams!" 

You pause, letting go of your mouse and leaning back in your chair. "Uhmm.." You breathe out, biting your lip nervously. "Guys? Are we?" You hear someone tapping on their desk through your headphones. "It's in Los Angeles, right? I've never gone before." You ask, crossing your arms over your chest.

"Yeah, it is. I mean, we could definitely consider it, it just wouldn't really be too much fun without everyone there." Nick spectates, and you agree. "George, would you be able to go?" You ask, your voice heavy with pleading. "I.. I don't know. I think we'd have to talk about it off-stream." He answers. 

"Alright! We're about to end anyways." You reply, going back onto Twitch and sitting back up, waving at your camera. "Thank you so much for coming, guys! Was it fun?" Your 10.5k viewers explode in chat with various versions of "YES". "Aww, I'm glad! I'll try to stream again in two days, so make sure to follow if you'd like to join us again! Bye, chat!" You wave vigorously, then promptly click the "End Stream" button, your screen flashing black for a split second as the words "This stream has ended." appear. 

Promptly clicking onto Discord, you rest your head in your arms on your desk and close your eyes. "Thanks for streaming with me, guys, I really appreciate it." You mumble, tiredness hitting you like a truck now that you didn't have to be hyper and funny every minute. "Aww, it's no problem! It was really fun!" BBH cheers. "Yeah, Y/N, its always fun to talk, uh, stream with you." Nick stutters out. George giggles, going to say something before Nick interrupts by blowing on his mic. What the hell?

"Nick, are you okay-" You start, raising your head to observe his Discord icon. "Yeah, no, I'm fine." He assures. "Sooo... George. Vidcon. Think you can come?" 

George thinks for a long few seconds, everyone staying silent as they await his input. "Well..." He starts, "I think I actually could go this year. We'd all stay together in an airbnb in Los Angeles, right? If we split costs, and someone can meet me at the American airport, I'd definitely be able to go." Your breath hitched in your throat with excitement, and you felt bubbles rise into your chest. You sat up, your voice rushing out of your mouth and your words fumbling as you spoke quickly. "Holy shit- You're joking- You act- You actually could come to Vidcon with us?!" 

Everyone laughs, you just sitting in your chair in awe. "Yes, Y/N, I can come out." Now, all of your friends and you cheer loudly, BBH and you clapping. "I can't wait!" Nick says. "It's gonna be so fuckin' cool to finally meet you both!" "Hey! Language!" BBH chimes in, but even he doesn't sound too serious admidst the excitement of you four. 

"Well, I'm gonna head off and sleep! Let me know whatever happens! Bye bye!" BBH leaves the call, you all wishing him goodnight. "I'm going to grab breakfast, unless you have any questions, of course." George speaks soon after. "I don't think so, we'll let you know when this all starts to actually happen, though." Nick replies, his own voice sounding a bit more raspy than usual because of the post-stream crash kicking in on you all.

George exits and goes offline, leaving just you and Nick in VC. "You okay, Y/N?" He asks casually. "Yeah, I'm great! I'm super excited, I can't wait to meet you and everyone." Sapnap agreed, but afterwards stayed silent. "Nick? What's up?" You ask tenderly. 

"I want Dream to come with, you know..? I've known the guy forever, and I know he's gonna be against coming with for, well, obvious reasons. It'll be fun either way, just not really feel.. right, without him." 

You frown, agreeing and understanding fullheartedly how he must feel right now. You're not especially close to Dream, and only met Sap and George three years ago, but it must suck for them to go to something so important without him. They all built their careers individually thanks to each other, after all. Your own channel creation stemmed from your relationship with them, and you knew you wouldn't be as excited if either them was absent either. 

"Fuck, I'm sorry, Nick... Is there any way at all we could convince him to come? I don't think I'll be helpful asking, though, we don't really talk like that." You replace your head back in your arms on your desk, twisting your headphone cord around your fingers nervously. "Shit.. Um.. I don't know, honestly. I'll talk to him." He declares, not sounding too hopeful himself. 

"Alright.. I wish you luck!" 

"Thanks, Y/N." 

You yawned, a lot louder than you meant to. "You should sleep now, it's been a long day. You need to be rested so tomorrow you can kick ass!" You snorted, shaking your head. "Oh yeah? Is it your ass I'll be kicking?" Nick gasped. "You wouldn't! What for?" "I don't fuckin' know, I'm bored and you're still here." "Wow. Just. Wow, Y/N. You're mean!" Nick laughs. 

"Seriously, please go to bed. I noticed the bags under your eyes earlier." You furrowed your eyebrows, sitting up again. "You- what? You had my stream pulled up, Nick?" Nick went completely silent for a few seconds. "I was, uh, talking to your chat. Whenever George died- I spammed to call him a loser." He sounded nervous, but you believed him. He's your best friend, of course. You laughed, sighing. "You're an asshole, Nick." "Love you, too." 

"Goodnight!" 

"Night, Y/N!" 

You exited the call, silence filling your ears suddenly. It left you feeling completely alone, which, most days, you were. Your friends were often the only things that made you feel like yourself. 

Which is why meeting them all was so important to you. 

Standing out of your chair, you walk out of your small office and head into the living room, flicking on the light and seeing your dog asleep in his dog bed. You make kissy noises, extending your hands to him. 

"Scotch! C'mere, boy!" 

The golden retriever woke up slowly, wagging his shaggy tail and standing as he saw you. He stretched before trotting up to you and standing on his hind legs so you could scratch his ears. "Let's go to bed, buddy. C'mon." 

You and Scotch went and layed in your bed, you changing into PJ's and shutting down your PC before crawling under your cozy blankets with your dog. 

You had just started to drift off to sleep when your phone buzzing startled you awake. 

It was George's phone number. 

Answering, you saw George smiling widely at you as your cameras loaded.

"Y/N! I'm so sorry to wake you, but you'll never believe this!" You hadn't seen George this genuinely excited in a long time; he was running his hands through his hair, smiling widely and bouncing up and down. 

"What is it?" 

"Dream was invited to VidCon as a special guest!"


End file.
